Here's to the Night
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: A different take on the episode Babies and Bathwater in which House lose's his job and Wilson has one night to convince him to come back. Inspired by Eve 6's Here's to the Night. Rating for sex. HouseWilson slash. Not a PWP.


**Here's to the Night**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: R or M

Pairing/s: House/Wilson Slash

Warnings: Sexual content

Category: Romance/Drama

Summary: A different take on the episode "Babies and Bathwater"; in which House loses his job and Wilson has one night to convince him to come back.

A/N: The song is Eve 6's "Here's to the Night." I guess this isn't really a Songfic, the lyrics inspired me write this though. I wouldn't call this PWP, cause it does have a little bit of a plot, although the reason I did decide to write this was for the smut. Please review I want to know if you like it.

_**So denied, so I lied**_

_**Are you the now or never kind?**_

_**In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again**_

_**Are you willing to be had?**_

_**Are you cool with just tonight?**_

_**Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**_

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive**_

_**Here's to the tears you'd knew you'd cry**_

_**Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

_**Put your name on the line along with place and time**_

_**Wanna stay, not to go **_

_**I wanna ditch the logical**_

_**Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**_

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive**_

_**Here's to the tears you'd knew you'd cry**_

_**Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

_**All my time is frozen in motion**_

_**Can't I stay an hour or two or more?**_

_**Don't let me let you go**_

_**Don't let me let you go**_

_**Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**_

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive**_

_**Here's to the tears you'd knew you'd cry**_

_**Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

_**Too soon**_

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive**_

_**Here's to the tears you'd knew you'd cry**_

_**Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

The night was clear and warm; the light of the moon shone through the window of James Wilson's office. He sat alone, looking over a patient's file. Although, that was what his mind should've been on; it wasn't.

Wilson kept going over the day's events in his head; he couldn't have imagined that he would've almost permanently lost his job because of his best friend. Not that anything Wilson ever did mattered to House, as he had already pointed out during their argument earlier while Wilson was cleaning out his office, because House had refused to come back to work after being fired by Vogler.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Dr. Cuddy," he said, causally flipping the file closed.

She walked up to the desk, "Listen, I want you to try and convince Dr. House to come back."

Wilson sighed; "why? I already tried, he won't."

Cuddy smiled slightly as she took a seat across from him. "I know, but…" Her voice faded; did she dare say why she thought that Wilson was the only person who could even _possibly_convince House to come back?

"But what?" he looked confused.

Sighing, she turned away from him, wishing the pale light of the room to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. "I…I know that for some reason you are the only one who House is able…Willing, to let close to him. And I think that's why you're the only one who will be able to convince him to come back."

Wilson laughed, flashing that sexy smile of his, "yeah, well he's not coming back no matter what I tell him."

Cuddy shook her head, defeated. "Whatever, just try again. Tell him that I'll cut his clinic hours in half or something like that, maybe it'll work." She stopped; Wilson looked doubtfully at her, before she continued. "If not then, I don't know what I'll do. He was the best diagnostician this hospital has ever seen." He just stared up at her; she stood for a moment before turning and walking out of the office.

Wilson now had his head in his hands, wondering what he would say to House; their friendship was already on the brink of being lost because of the several arguments they had had throughout the past few weeks.

He often wondered why he even put up with House, maybe it was because he accepted House for who he was or perhaps it was the fact that Wilson was the only person who refused to be pushed away by the other man.

He was not sure he even _wanted_ to see House tonight, but did he really have to do this tonight? Probably not; but the sooner, the better, right?

Wilson reached over and shut off the lone light in the room before grabbing his car keys and leaving the office.

The five minute drive to House's apartment took longer than expected; probably because Wilson's mind was on other things. Reluctantly, he knocked on the door, and seconds later he heard the voice of his best friend calling, "come in." Slowly Wilson eased open the door; "I figured it was you," House said, he sat at the kitchen table; a small pile of papers lay in front of him.

"How'd you know?"

House turned around to find Wilson standing just inside the door, hands in his pockets. He smirked and said, "You're the only person who _ever_ comes here." An awkward silence stood between them in which Wilson looked uncomfortably around the apartment and House shuffled the papers. "I know why you're here," House finally said, looking back at Wilson. "Cuddy told you to convince me to come back, didn't she?" Wilson nodded. "She's probably going to try and bribe me with something."

Wilson said nothing and silence ensued once more, but this time he broke it. "Why won't you just come back?"

House sighed, "We've already gone through this; no one cares whether or not I come back, they all hate me and besides I don't like them either. Not to mention the pay isn't the greatest."

"Yeah, but those are things that can be worked out," Wilson said, and paused before continuing. "Look, there's no way I actually believe that that's the reason why you won't come back and I think you know that. So why, House? What is the real reason why you won't take back the job?"

Wilson watched as House's blue eyes darted to floor and then back up to meet his own brown gaze; there was a slight painful twinge to the stare. "I was offered a position at San Francisco Memorial in California."

Wilson frowned and immediately brought a hand up and rubbed his forehead with his palm, "but, you're not taking it, right?"

House looked away, "I already have." He heard Wilson mutter something along the lines of 'goddamn it'. House went on, "there's nothing for me here anymore. Besides I'll be getting almost twice as much money as I did here."

Wilson laughed enigmatically, "oh, so now it's all about the money!"

House looked at him, "I never said that, but yeah it is."

"It figures, you didn't give no thought whatsoever on the effect that this would have your friends!" Wilson's eyes turned dark as he said this and House knew that if things kept up the way they were going then they would both end up saying things that were going to be regretted later.

"I did," House said quietly. "I just didn't figure that anyone cared enough to miss me."

Wilson sighed and walked over to table. "Well, next time, be sure to count me in as someone who will miss…" He was on the brink of yelling and House decided that it was time to put a stop to it; he just wasn't sure how.

Then a very fanatical thought came to him, that he wasn't sure was going to work. "James…" House's tone was soft and was that, loving?

"What?" Wilson frowned and stepped back, slightly confused.

"Shut up." All the fear that House might've had left him the second he grabbed hold of Wilson's tie and pulled them closer together which ended with their lips meeting in a hard kiss.

House was beginning to worry because Wilson hadn't relaxed into the kiss; but seconds later the initial shock that Wilson had left him and pleasure ensued as he parted his lips to request for entry into House's mouth.

House granted it and explored Wilson's mouth with his own tongue. He reached up and put his hand on the back of Wilson's neck, so he could stand without breaking their passionate kiss. It did no good because not seconds after House was standing, Wilson moved on to kissing House's neck and they both moaned with pleasure when Wilson backed House into the wall and they made full body contact.

House's hands went to work; pulling the tie loose around Wilson's neck so that he could kiss and lick the soft skin there and then unbuttoned the dress shirt that he was wearing.

Surprisingly Wilson didn't object to the hands running up and down his bare back and chest. He found himself wanting more and did the same thing to House; Wilson's lips sought out a hardened nipple and he sucked it, causing House to throw his head back and grind his hip into Wilson's groin.

"Oh God," Wilson choked out and he maneuvered himself around so that he could get down on his knees.

House's hands gripped Wilson's hair as he kissed his way down to waist band of House's pants. Wilson's mouth left House's stomach for a second as he hastily undid the belt, button and zipper on the pants.

House shivered when he felt the strong hands on his hips, reaching to slide his boxers off. And at that moment, House's leg chose to give out on him and he toppled over, taking Wilson with him. "Damn!" House swore through clenched teeth.

Wilson looked at him; his hair was tussled, his lips red and wet and he was panting from where he sat on the floor. "Sorry," Wilson looked away, a blush creeping into his already pink face. "I…I don't know what I was doing."

"I knew you wanted this," House smirked; he too was still slightly breathless. "Otherwise you would've stopped when I kissed you."

"I should, uh, probably get going…" Wilson hurriedly scrambled to his feet, shrugged on his shirt, buttoned it and grabbed his tie before running towards the door.

"James," House spoke quietly and hoarsely.

"What?" Wilson turned around with his hand on the doorknob. House still lay on the floor in the same position he had when they had fallen.

"I love you too, you know," House said, and his eyes told Wilson that he was true and sincere.

"I know," Wilson stated, his hand slid from the doorknob and he looked at the floor.

House struggled to get up, "Um, would you mind helping me up?"

"What?" Wilson was pulled from his thoughts. "Oh, yeah sure." He walked over, grabbed a hold of House's arm, and pulled him to his feet.

Their eyes met and instinctively they moved towards each other so that their lips met in a soft kiss that soon turned passionate.

After several seconds House pulled back, and Wilson was about to protest when he said, "Wait. If we're going to continue this, I think we should go somewhere where we won't fall over." Wilson looked bewildered as House led him into the bedroom. "Now, where were we?" he asked, an evil grin on his face as he pushed Wilson down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

This time House took charge and Wilson was once again shirtless in seconds. But Wilson didn't loose any time either and House lost his shirt shortly after. Once House had rid him of his shirt, Wilson found that it was best to let him do the work.

The only problem was that House found that being the one on top was taking a strain on his right leg. He ignored the slightly throbbing pain and concentrated instead on teasing Wilson until neither of them could take it anymore.

House removed his mouth from Wilson's and went to sucking, nipping and biting his way down Wilson's neck and to his chest. And he felt Wilson's hands running through his hair, guiding House to his left nipple. House ran the tip of his tongue around it, while reaching up with his hand to tease the other.

Wilson moaned and thrust his hips as House sucked. House smirked and looked up and his eyes met Wilson's. Both were filled with desire and love. "Why didn't you say anything before?" House asked.

"I didn't think you loved me back," Wilson said, trying hard not to whimper as he did so, as House had gone back to sucking his collarbone.

"Well, what do you think about that now?" He smiled and he moved up to kiss Wilson on the lips, but his leg slipped and he fell on top of him instead. "Ouch."

"Here, maybe we should try it this way," Wilson said, and carefully slid out from underneath him and moved into the position that House had been in several seconds before.

House didn't protest, in fact he liked that Wilson was the one on top, because it was easier to remove the younger man's pants. And he did just that; while Wilson reached under his boxers to pull them down. He was careful while he slid them over House's damaged leg and one his lover was free of them, he moved in for his prize.

"Not yet," House choked out and he reached for Wilson's own boxers, sliding them off his hips and down to his knees. Wilson moved off the end of the bed to rid himself of them completely.

House took in the sight before him; Wilson standing naked in front of him. Wilson's body was lean, strong, muscled and he looked unbelievably hot. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take before I die from longing."

"Come here," House said, his voice rich with desire. Wilson obeyed, unwilling to do anything else. "My leg is feeling much better now," he said as Wilson pinned him to the bed.

House's breath hitched as Wilson began kissing his neck and stroking him, "_oh, James_," he purred. Wilson looked up, eyes dark and a playful smile appeared on his lips.

Wilson slowly kissed his way down House's stomach, only this time he had no pants or boxers in the way, and finally he took House's penis in his mouth and sucked. Wilson wasn't sure exactly what to do; he'd never given a blowjob before, so he was just going by what he thought felt right.

Wilson's pace quickened as he began to suck harder; he didn't know how much more it would take to bring House to orgasm. But one thing Wilson did know: that _he_ couldn't take much more and reached down to stroke himself in time with his sucking.

In a matter of seconds, Wilson came and he had no choice but to remove his mouth from House to catch his breath. He was just about to go back when he heard House's voice say, "Stop."

Wilson looked up, his hand on the base of House's penis, "why?"

"Because I won't come," House sighed and rolled off the bed. Wilson laid on the bed his eyes following House as he walked towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, House flicked on the light and pulled open the shower door. He was frustrated that he had let Wilson find out about his sexual difficulties. House glanced up into the mirror as he reached for a towel; Wilson stood in the doorway, he wore a sheet around his waist and a pained expression on his handsome features. "I think it's the pills," House stated.

"Well," Wilson shifted uncomfortably. "It is a side affect from long term use of the Vicodin."

"Yeah well, I can live without sex, can't live without the pills," he moved toward the shower.

Wilson sighed, "If you think that what we did tonight doesn't mean anything-"

"James, if I thought that sex wasn't a good idea, I would've just let you leave earlier when you tried," House turned on the water. "I thought that maybe because it was you I was doing it with, it would've made it easier for me." Wilson didn't know how to respond to this and stayed quiet letting the sound of the rushing water fill the silence. "You probably hate me right now, don't you?" House turned around to face his lover.

"No, I don't," Wilson truthfully and softly said. "I love you, and I think we could work through this if you wanted to give me a chance."

House smiled, "come on, we both need a hot shower."

Wilson smiled back and dropping the sheet walked forward, "is that a yes, then?"

"What do you think?" And before he could answer, House placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Um, I'm going to assume that was a yes," Wilson said, as House pulled back and moved toward the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, both men came out of the bathroom in considerably good moods. "What time is it?" Wilson asked as he moved toward the couch; he knew it was late, but he was hungry.

"Almost midnight," House replied from the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah, but don't you have anything to eat? I haven't had anything since lunch."

"I've got some lunchmeat and I think there's a can of soup." House handed a cold beer to Wilson, who was lounging comfortably on the couch.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing," Wilson said as he got up and moved into the kitchen.

"I take it then that you're not going home tonight," House said.

"No," Wilson replied as he rummaged around in the cupboards looking for House's can opener. He stopped for a second and turned around to look at House, "and I'm calling the divorce lawyer in the morning."

"Oh isn't the missus going to be happy," House said sarcastically.

"I think she already has the impression that I'm having an affair," Wilson said, as he opened the fridge to put the mustard back in.

"Yeah, but what she didn't expect was that you're having an affair with _me_."

"She doesn't need to know," Wilson told him returning to the couch with soup and sandwich in hand. "And neither does anyone else for that matter," he added giving House a glare.

"Oh, it'll be so much fun, making out in vacant exam rooms at work," House said, ignoring the glower. "And to think, maybe those rumors about us will start up again."

A somewhat comfortable silence filled the air. "Have you given anymore thought as to what you're going to do about that job offer?" Wilson asked after a second.

"Yeah," House replied quickly.

"And?" Wilson inquired.

"It's not worth it," House answered.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said earlier that that job is everything you ever wanted," Wilson said.

"It's not," House looked away, unable to meet Wilson's eyes. He continued quietly, "everything that I could ever want is sitting right in front of me."

Wilson's eyes widened, had he heard right? House's eyes still refused to meet his. "Does that mean you're staying?"

"Yeah," House finally lifted his bright blue eyes to Wilson's dark brown.

Wilson had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss House; thankfully, he didn't have to, House leaned in and kissed _him_.

"Come here," Wilson said when they separated. He grabbed House's shoulders and pulled him down so that his head lay in Wilson's lap.

"Wonder if there's anything good on to watch," House said, reaching out to grab the TV box off the coffee table.

"Can't we just enjoy the silence?" Wilson looked down at his lover.

"I hope you realize that I'm _not _a romantic," House smirked as he hit the power button on the remote.

Wilson sighed, "I'm not expecting you to be."

"Good, because I know _you're_ the romantic one." He flipped through several channels and finally settled on a late night TV comedy. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Wilson asked a confused look on his face.

House rolled his eyes, "about your wife!"

"Oh," Wilson said, "divorce her, I guess."

"James, I need to know that I can trust you in this relationship," House looked up into Wilson's face.

"I won't cheat on you, Greg," Wilson replied. House nodded and turned back to TV.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, House falling asleep in Wilson's lap at around 2 am and Wilson, unwilling to wake his lover, fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
